Yoongi Chef Rumahan
by shxramin
Summary: menjadi ibu rumah tangga membuat Yoongi mau tak mau harus berkutat dengan dapurnya! MPREG! UKE! YOONGI, SEME! JIMIN, KID! MINGI, MINYOON / MINGA special for Siska Yairawati Putri, dedek kesayangan di sekolah :3


**Mpreg! Yoongi with Seme! Jimin and Kid! Mingi**

" **menjadi ibu rumah tangga membuat Yoongi mau tak mau harus berkutat dengan dapur rumahnya. Bagaimana jika kemampuan Yoongi malah melebihi Seokjin?"**

 **.**

 **ADORA liat jarang banget atau malah gak ada FF yang nyeritain detail tentang cara masak memasak, karenanya nyoba2 bikin FF tema masak dengan Yoongi sebagai chef rumahan hehe terinspirasi dari diri sendiri yang nganggur di rumah sebulan penuh dan akhirnya nyoba masak dari resep di internet xD**

 **Komentar dan kritik yang membangun dibutuhkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

Semenjak mempunyai Mingi lima tahun yang lalu, Yoongi mulai bertekad untuk memasuki dapurnya dan mengekspresikan sesuatu disana. Sebelum ada anak kecil itu, Yoongi dan suaminya selalu memesan makanan, padahal Jimin sudah memaksa Yoongi untuk memasak sendiri, tapi dianya yang tidak mau.

Berbekal buku resep ibunya dan Seokjin, tetangganya yang menurutnya rempong dan norak karena demi Tuhan ia sering memakai baju berwarna pink dan itu menyakiti matanya yang monokrom lover, Yoongi diam-diam berbelanja di supermarket dekat kompleks perumahannya.

Menurutnya Mingi akan ia buatkan makan siang sederhana, tadi pagi anaknya sudah makan nasi goreng kimchi yang ia buat sendiri dan Jimin bersyukur Yoongi benar-benar bertekad untuk membuat masakan sendiri untuk menjaga kualitas bagi anaknya.

Yoongi mendorong troli yang berisi Mingi yang sedang menyanyi bahagia, dia suka sekali jika di ajak ibunya keluar rumah. Yoongi menatap buku di tangannya dan menatap Mingi yang juga menatapnya.

"Mingi ingin makan apa?"

"heum.."

Mingi mengetuk dagunya sambil menatap ke atas, Yoongi terkekeh geli melihat keimutan anaknya.

"ayam ma! Ayam!"

"Mingi ingin makan ayam?"

Setelah melihat anaknya mengangguk semangat, Yoongi melirik daftar di buku itu. Dia terpinut oleh resep ayam goreng madu. Baiklah ayo kita belanja kebutuhannya!

Pertama, dia belok ke deretan kebutuhan bayinya terlebih dulu. Membelikan Mingi susu formula, biskuit, sabun dan sampo. Setelah di rasa sudah memenuhi beralih ke deret berikutnya.

Yoongi mengambil kopi sachet tiga kotak, susu dua kotak untuk dirinya dan beberapa camilan juga untuk dirinya. Tapi matanya tiba-tiba terpincut oleh baju anak-anak yang di pajang dekat rak buah.

"Mingi Mingi, lihat deh unyu kan?" Yoongi mendorong troli dengan agak cepat ke arah baju itu. Matanya berbinar meihat baju anak keci cowok dengan gambar beruang di depannya.

"Mingi suka?" Yoongi dengan ceria menunjukkan itu ke anaknya, sedangkan anaknya menggeleng.

"itu mamaaa! Gambal mobil!"

Yoongi melihat yang di tunjukkan oleh anaknya, baju dengan motif sama namun gambar di depannya berbeda, gambar mobil Cars. Yoongi menggeleng tidak setuju.

"tapi mama maunya Mingi pakek baju ini," Yoongi cemberut dengan memajukan bibirnya, merajuk dengan anaknya sendiri.

"uh tapi Mingi mau mobil maaa!" ibu anak itu saling memajukan bibir, saling merajuk satu sama lain. Sang ibu tidak merasa malu dirinya di perhatikan orang sekitar yang tertawa cekikik melihat tingkahnya.

"yaudah deh kita beli dua ya!" Yoongi berseru semangat, Mingi mengangguk menyetujui ibunya. "pakai kartunya papa ya!" Mingi yang tidak tahu maksudnya hanya mengangguk semangat lagi, dan di lain pihak, Jimin, suami Yoongi, bersin keras saat di tengah rapatnya.

Yoongi kembali menyusuri rak dan mengambil beberapa keperluan hingga ia tiba di lorong bahan makanan. Yoongi menatap bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan dan meneliti setiap rak.

"hmm bahan-bahannya :tepung terigu, tepung maizena, baking powder, soy sauce." Di rak pertama ia menemukan tepung terigu, ia mengambil isi setengah kilo, tepung maizena di rak sebelahnya dengan berat yang sama dan baking powder di rak ujung lorong yang ada dalam kemasan mini.

"sekarang ambil soy sauce, butter putih? Lada hitam, brown sugar, madu, bawang putih, telur. Oke semuanya masih ada di rumah,"

Setelah memenuhi bahan di lorong kali ini, ia menuju tempat daging disana menjual banyak daging mulai dari daging sapi paket lengkap hingga ayam. Yoongi memilah-milah ayam bagian mana yang di masak olehnya.

"mama mama!"

"sebentar sayang, mama masih sibuk,"

"ih mamaaa!"

"iya iyaaa, ada apa anak mama yang ganteng?"

Mingi menunjuk paha ayam yang sudah di kemas sedemikan rupa. Yoongi mengerti maksud dari anaknya. Ia langsung mengambil paha tersebut, ia melihat ada lima buah isinya. Setelah itu ia ambil satu kemasan lagi, ia sudah menduga jika suami dan anaknya pasti bakalan suka, apaagi suami itu _meat lover_.

Oke, semua sudah masuk ke dalam troli. Mingi sampai berdiri karena ia tidak muat jika duduk dengan himpitan barang-barang yang dimasukan oleh ibunya. Saat menuju kasir, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Seokjin yang mengantri di sebelahnya.

"Oh Yoongi?!" Yang di sapa kaget, tak menyangka akan bertemu tetangga rempong itu. Yoongi tersenyum dan menyapa balik.

"borong nih, nyonya Park?"

"nyonya nyonya apaan!"

Dan seperti biasa Yoongi judes ke tetangganya itu, apalagi jika ia memanggilnya dengan nyonya Park, cekcok perang dunia akan di mulai lagi.

"haha ampun deh. Mau masak apa nih?"

"Mingi minta ayam goreng madu,"

"oh aku barusan lihat jika Mingi ada disini juga! Kecil sih hahaha," Yoongi menatap datar ceplosan dari Seokjin, itu salah satu yang bikin Yoongi gerah. "Hai Mingi kecil!"

Setelah mengobrol banyak, yang lebih banyak membuat Yoongi ingin membotaki rambut tetangganya itu, akhirnya giliran Seokjin yang membayar di kasir. Yoongi mengusak rambut anaknya dan menatanya lagi.

Semakin lama, Yoongi merasa wajah anaknya mirip seperti Jimin. Matanya juga, yang sama dengan Yoongi hanya hidung dan bibir. Tingkah juga setengah meniru Jimin, meniru nakal dan tawanya. Tapi Yoongi bersyukur setidaknya anaknya tidak introvert seperti dirinya.

Setelah membayar dengan menggunakan kartu kredit Jimin, yang Yoongi idam-idamkan untuk di habiskan seluruh tabungannya, akhirnya Yoongi mengajak Mingi ke rumah untuk memasakkan anaknya itu karena sekarang mau memasuki jam makan siang.

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

Yoongi memberikan anaknya itu camilan dan mainannya, menyuruhnya untuk bermain di ruang tamu sedangkan ia akan berkutat di dapur. Setelah memasak nasi dan membereskan kekacauan tadi pagi. Yoongi akhirnya berhadapan dengan ayamnya. Menata seluruh bahan di atas meja dan membaca instruksi awalnya.

"cuci semua ayam dan keringkan,"

Yoongi bergegas mengambil dua set paha ayam, ia mencuci semuanya sekalian saja. Membuka wadahnya dan membilas hingga bersih seluruh permukaan daging paha ayamnya. Setelahnya ia mengambil tisu makanan, yang ia beli juga tadi, dan menepuk-tepuk halus dagingnya agar cepat kering. Lantas ia mengambil bukunya dan kembali membaca instruksinya.

"kedua, ambil wadah besar, taruh semua tepung dengan seperempat cup, lada hitam setengah sendok teh, garam setengah sendok teh, baking powder satu sendok teh, telur dua buah,"

Yoongi membongkar rak bawah dan mengambil wadah ukuran sedang. Ia juga mengambil cup pemberian Seokjin dan menakar tapung, lalu memasukannya ke dalam wadah. Juga ia mengambil sendok teh dan menakar bahan yang di perlukan terakhir ia memecah telur dan memasukannya. Lanjut Yoongi melumuri ayamnya dengan campuran bahan tadi dan menaruhnya di loyang.

"panaskan minyak dengan api sedang, dan _deep fry_ sepuluh menit, angkat dan tiriskan selama ima menit lalu goreng lagi, nb supaya garing," gumam Yoongi, ia mengangguk dan mengambil wajan berukuran sedang yang ia perkirakan akan pas untuk tercelupnya semua bagian paha.

Memasukan minyak dan di panaskan, ia memasukan empat paha ayam dan menatap jam tangannya, melihat pada angka berapa paha ini di angkat. Setelah menunjukkan pukul yang di tuju Yoongi mengangkat dan meniriskan, lalu memasukan lagi sisa paha ayam dan menatap jamnya lagi.

Setelah semua di goreng, Yoongi kembali memasukan gorengan pertama ke wajan dan menunggu kembali sepuluh menit. Setelah semua paha di goreng sesuai instruksi, Yoongi kembali membaca bukunya.

"ambil penggorengan, tumis butter putih dan bawang putih, nb bawang putihnya enam siung,"

Yoongi berjalan menuju kulkasnya, ia membuka rak untuk penyimpanan bawang dan mengambil satu toples berisi cacahan bawang putih. Mengambil penggorengan yang ada di rak atas kompornya dan mulai menumis butter putih dan bawang putih.

"Mamaaa baunya enaaak!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Mingi, ia senang sekali saat anaknya memuji masakannya, yang artinya ia akan berusaha untuk membuatkan anaknya itu makanan yang lebih enak lebih dari sebelumnya karena termotivasi olehnya.

"tambahkan _soy sauce_ , lalu kecilkan api dan tambahkan _brown sugar_ ,"

Yoongi mengambil soy sauce dan menambahkan secukupnya ke tumisannya dan juga brown sugar setengah cup. Ia mengaduk rata agar tidak menjadi karamel gulanya. Lalu dengan sigap membaca lagi instruksinya.

"tambahkan madu dua sendok makan dan matikan jika sudah rata,"

Yoongi mengambil sendok makan dan mengambil madu yang ada di kulkas juga, ia jengkel karena harus berjalan kembali ke kulkasnya walaupun jaraknya hanya lima langkah, karena itu membuang energi dan kalorinya.

Setelah memasukan madunya dan mengaduk rata. Ia matikan Yoongi menghela napas besar dan menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat. Dapurnya entah mengapa terasa panas dan pengap, apa karena sudah siang hari makanya terasa panas sekali.

Yoongi kembali membaca instruksi akhir dan tersenyum puas. Sudah selesai rupanya. Ia memanggil Mingi untuk makan siang. Anak bertubuh gembul itu berlari semangat menubruk kaki Yoongi. Ibunya menyubit pipi tembam anaknya dan mengangkatnya ke kursi khusus miliknya.

"mama masak ayam yaaa,"

"iya sayang, ayam goreng madu!"

"waaah madu? Mingi suka maa!"

"iya dong, mama pasti tau kesukaan Mingi. Kayak beruang!"

"ih mamaaa Mingi gak suka beruang!"

"kenapa beruang kan imut kayak Mingi, hehehe."

Anaknya cemberut sebal menatap ibunya yang masih berkutat di kompor. Setelahnya ia tersenyum senang saat Yoongi mengambil piring dan menyajikan ayam miliknya. Yoongi juga mengambilkan nasi untuk dirinya dan anaknya. Dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

"waah kelihatannya enak ma!"

"ya jelas enak dong, buatannya mama nih,"

Mingi tertawa kecil dan akan menyomot ayamnya namun ia di hentikan oleh Yoongi.

"hayo sebelum makan harus apa?"

"cuci tangan!"

"pinter!"

Yoongi mencium pipi anaknya dan menuntun untuk mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Dan kembali mendudukan anaknya di kursi miliknya.

"terus habis cuci tangan, ngapain?"

"eumm,"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil menatap tingkah lucu anaknya. Iya benar, Yoongi dan Jimin sudah mengajarkan tata krama yang baik sejak Mingi sudah bisa makan sendiri agar nanti saat remajanya Mingi akan terbiasa dengan tata krama yang mereka ajarkan.

"harus baca doo?"

"doa!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut halus anaknya. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya saat anaknya berdoa berterima kasih atas makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya. Anaknya sudah akan mencomot lagi paha tapi Yoongi menahannya.

"bukannya sudah semua ya ma?"

"hehe iyaa kok mama hanya menggodamu saja! hahahaha,"

Mingi tidak peduli dengan tawa puas ibunya dan mencomot paha ayam. Terdengar bunyi krenyes saat anak itu memakan bagian pahanya.

"heumm ini enak mama!"

"benarkah? Mama bersyukur deh kalo Mingi suka! Yuk makan juga nasinya, sayang,"

Ibu dan anak itu menikmati makan siangnya sebelum terdengar suara yang terdengar dari arah ruang tamu.

"PAPA PULAAANG!"

"mamaaa papa pulang?"

Yoongi juga terkejut sama dengan anaknya, suaminya itu tidak memberitahu jika akan pulang siang ini. Ia masih membulatkan matanya melihat senyuman cerah Jimin yang menyongsong ke arah anaknya dan mencium pipi tembamnya gemas.

"waduh mama masak enak ya, papa juga mau makan deh!"

"iya pa! Ayam mama enak!"

"ohya sini papa cobain!"

"IH PAPA KOK MAKAN AYAM MINGI SIH"

"hehe anaknya papa marah deh, ini ini papa ganti satu,"

Yoongi menghela napasnya mendengar obrolan seru ayah anak itu. Ia memandang bertanya pada Jimin yang di sambut kedipan genit. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"papa cuci tangan dulu terus berdoa terus boleh makan sama Mingi sama mama!"

"iyaa anaknya papa yang pinter! Duh makin pinter nih!"

Setelah menuruti anaknya, Jimin duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Ia mengambil nasi dan ayam gorengnya. Yoongi masih mengkode Jimin untuk memberitahunya kenapa dadakan pulang siang.

"aww kenapa Yoong?"

"kenapa tiba-tiba pulang siang? Nggak ngabarin lagi,"

"ya mau aja pulang siang, kan aku direkturnya,"

"hmm tuan direktur tidak boleh semena-mena ya!"

"hehe gakpapa kok Yoongs, duh gemes!"

"IH JIMIN TANGANMU UDAH KENA BUMBUNYA!"

Mingi tertawa senang melihat papanya di gebukin oleh mamanya. Puas sekali tawa riang anaknya itu. Yoongi cemberut dan diam saja saat pipinya diusap sayang dengan tisu oleh Jimin.

"mama makin jago masak nih! Mingi minta aja ya ke mama mau makan apa, pasti mama masakin buat Mingi,"

"Mingi mau jajan ma! Sosis!"

"sosis? Tapi di kulkas gak ada sosis, sayang,"

"yaaah!"

"gakpapa biar papa aja yang beliin di minimarket ujung gang ya!"

"Mingi mau ikutan pa!"

"hedeh Yoongs,"

"udah turutin aja!"

Jimin cemberut saat di judesin oleh Yoongi, ia mengambil struk pembelanjaan yang tersangkut di _paper bag_ belanjaan Yoongi. Seketika bola matanya membesar saat melihat harga totalnya.

"astaga Yoongs! Kamu ini belanja apa borong supermarket? Mahal bener!"

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **End! Or TBC?**

Ini sebenarnya FF lama sebelum UN udah selesai, di up dulu soalnya pemanasan sebelum FF collab rated m sama dedek _Siska Yairawati Putri_ hehe ngebut ini ngerjain lanjutan encehnya saoloh gila wkwkwk

Maaf telat ya dek buat upnya, ga nyangka kelas 12 udah ujian aja masih sibuk USM. Besok mungkin di up FF collabnya sekalian liat pengumuman hasil SNMTN hehe

Ohya, kalau mau minta resep masakan apa, komentar ya! Pasti di buatin kok lanjutannya hehe. maaf kalau ada typo

Review, please?


End file.
